JuLance Collection
by sweetspacebaby
Summary: These are drabbles I wrote to celebrate our favorite blue/red paladin's birthday! I started way late, but hope you like them. I try to keep them primarily Lance focused, but there are some peppering of some McClain family love and some romantic and platonic ships now and then. I really hope you enjoy and reviews and prompts are always welcomed! Happy JuLance everyone!


**Summery:** A usual morning trip to the beach to go surfing with his father and brothers turns into something bigger for a young Lance that is destined to stay in his memory forever.

* * *

The sun was barely poking over the horizon when the car stopped in the small parking lot.

"Hey Lance, wake up," Luis nudged as his older brother and father got out of the car.

The 7-year-old reluctantly pulled his cheek off the side of the passenger-side back door. He squinted his eyes and looked around. His father and oldest brother Marco were untying their boards from the roof of the car while his second oldest brother Luis was opening the back of the car to get the rest of the gear out.

"Wake up Lazy! I need your help getting the gear!" Luis yelled at him from the back of the car, getting irritated that Lance was still in his seat.

Lance unbuckled his seatbelt and went to open his door, but paused when he saw that Marco was blocking while he was getting the boards down. He then decided to take the next best route besides getting out of the car through Luis's door. Lance crawled over the back seat and into the back-trunk bed of the car, landing on the bag they had packed full of towels.

Luis stared at his little brother with an annoyed look. "Couldn't you have gotten out of the car first like normal people?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He waited for his brother to laugh, but only got the sounds of the waves hitting the shore as a response. "And Marco was blocking my door." Lance rubbed at one of his tired eyes before crawling out of the trunk bed, dragging out one of the coolers with him while his brother scolded him and said that he should have gotten out through the other side.

The beach was perfect for the early morning trip. The coast was clear of the regular tourist that usually crowded it in the afternoons and the water was in perfect conditions for the McClain's occasional surfing outing. Usually the entire family would be out enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, but Lance's older sister Veronica was away at camp for the summer and his mother opted out on the trip, thinking that her husband could handle their sons without her.

Lance followed his father and brothers down to the beach, dragging the smaller of the two coolers behind him. When they reached their spot, he let gravity take over his body and he feel forward in the sand out of exhaustion, getting a light laugh from his father.

"Come on Lance, you can't go back to sleep now. You'll miss the fun." Lance's father picked him up and set him back on his feet. "Now come and help us wax the boards."

Lance reluctantly followed his father and went to join everyone. He walked up to the line of surfboards that were laid out on the sand. His father and brother were all putting wax on their boards and getting ready to go out in the water. But this time, while looking down the line of boards, he noticed that there was one extra board.

"Why did you bring another board? Veronica's not here?" Lance asked as he took off his jacket, revealing his full-body surf suit.

Everyone in the family had their own board, except for him and his mother since he was too young and she preferred to watch from the shore and read a book instead. Lance would usually just ride out with his dad or Marco and help them take care of their boards before and after the rides. Because of their usual routine, the extra board really confused him since his older sister was not out with them that morning.

"It's not Veronica's board." Marco sang out with a big smile on his face as he waited for his baby sibling to connect the dots.

The realization came slowly to Lance, like a lot of things did when he was fighting to wake up. Once the message reached the front of Lance's mind, his blue eyes widened and seemed to brighten in color and his jaw dropped as far as it could. "That's mine?"

"Yep! You're old enough now." Lance's father announced proudly, a bit of the pride coming from how well he was able to keep the board a secret from his curious son for weeks.

"This is awesome," Lance whispered to himself as he continued to stare at _**his**_ board. The surfboard, even though being much smaller than the rest of the boards, was the same shape as his brothers' and father's boards. It was painted white with three blue lines running down the length and at the bottom was his name, just like on the rest of the family boards – claiming which member owned which board. At the top, in the middle of the three lines was a black silhouette of a shark, a personal mark for Lance besides having his name on it. "It's a shark," Lance whispered to himself again, amazed to see his favorite sea creature on _**his**_ board. _**His board!**_ He still could not get over the fact that this was _**his board!**_

"I love it," Lance whispered to himself again. Never has he been so in love with a polyurethane foam and fiberglass board.

"If you're going to kiss it, do it before you wax it." Luis suggested, finding his brother's overexcitement over the board a little nauseating.

Lance continued to just stare at the board, not really knowing what to do. He knew that he had to wax it so he could take it on the water, but it just looked too perfect to even touch. A touch on his shoulder pulled him out his trance. Lance looked up to see his dad standing over him with a smile.

"I knew you would be surprised, but now I'm starting to worry." His father had a worried smile on his face, but his eyes were still shinning over how happy his son was.

"She's just too pretty," Lance said quietly again, turning back to look at the board, his eyes still glistening with excitement and amazement.

"He's going to name it, isn't he," Luis asked openly, already over the whole situation.

"Most likely," Marco answered with a smile as he continued to focus on his own board.

Lance's father chuckled a bit and handed his son a bar of surf wax. "She'll look even prettier in the water bud."

Lance's face broke into a massive smile as he snatched the bar of wax out of his father's hand and went straight to work. This was _**his**_ board! _**His board!**_ He was finally old enough to have his own board! This was such a big responsibility to him and he was so excited to take care of it all by himself! He can finally be out on the water all by himself on _**his own board!**_

This was the start of such an amazing day on the water, and one Lance will never forget.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! A bit different from what you would think of for an ocean/beach, but I figured it would be good to start this off with some McClain family love! Reviews and prompts are always welcomed and much loved!**


End file.
